Knives in the House
by HowToBasicFazeReveal
Summary: What happens when Yugi suddenly leaves Domino without a trace? Well, he comes back sooner or later of course. But this time, it's different. Some abridged references. First fanfic. UPDATE: new more appropriate title
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Alert: Blood, gore, and death**

It was your normal, average day in Domino City. Kaiba was polishing his jet, Mokuba was watching SpongeBob, Duke was trying to win Serenity, Tristan was trying not to fail miserably at Duel Monsters, Tea was making friendship speeches everyone hated, Marik was at Build-A-Egyptian-God Workshop, Bakura was finding gay people with his Gaydar, and Joey was eating enormous pizzas.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

You may ask: "Where is Yugi?"

We'll get to that. But for now, let's take a small look the night before…

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Trees tapped on the windows and leaves rustled in the distance. It was a silent night in the Game Shop. Yugi had gone to bed for the night. Or so he did.

 **"They all ignored me. They all rejected me. They all shunned me."** Yugi ranted coldy in his bedroom followed by rumbling of boxes and other noises.

 **"Well they could all say goodbye to Yugi Moto, cause Yugi's no more."** he continued, clenching his fist as if he were crushing all his so call friends.

Yugi openned the door and hurried downstairs to the front door, slamming it closed behind him so hard it would've woke the whole city up. In his small hands he carried a large box with all his belongings like toys, pictures he planned to burn, and his Duel Monsters deck. Yugi's soft, amethyst eyes suddenly narrowed down into a deep, dark, crimson color. They glistened in the darkness of the night. Such beauty yet such deep darkness hidden within.

 **"HEART OF THE CARDS"** he said in a raspy voice with a demented, almost insane smile.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

So, where is Yugi? No one knows. He disappeared.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Hey yo, Tea, you seen Yuge anywhere?" Joey asked the next morning.

"No, I haven't," she answered.

"Huh…" said Joey in a puzzled, almost worried voice.

"Yugi always comes here every morning to see us," informed Tea.

"He's 'probly just a bit lazy dis mornin' ya know. Not everyone can resist sleepin' in da whole Saturday morning," said Joey.

"I guess you're right," said Tea.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

 _"I think I'm going to call Yugi to test my new possibly not sucky Duel Monsters skills,"_ thought Tristan as he ate breakfast. After he finished, he got up and scooted over to the phone and dialed Yugi's number.

 _No one answered._

"Huh," said Tristan, puzzled. "Yugi always picks up. I wonder why he didn't."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"I wonder if I should go bother Bakura or recruit mindslaves." Marik thought as he woke up.

"I think I want to go get mindslaves." Marik declared and climbed out, got dressed, and went outside to scavenge for mindslaves.

"I guess I'll start with Yugi first." said Marik as he smirked smugly. With the Millenium Scepter behind his back, he walked up to the Game Shop door and knocked.

 _No answer._

"Well that's odd. Yugi always answers and accidentally falls for it," thought Marik.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Duke slept on the couch, snoring.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Now most of you have seen, most characters are wondering where Yugi is. Well, he's actually in a secret underground lair below Domino City. Remember that night? The night he ran away? The night his heart was taken over by darkness? He's back for vengeance. Not just any old vengeance. More like revenge. He's back to kill his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years after Yugi left Domino_

Yami walked around his soul room, searching for the exit. He had not made contact with Yugi for a while and was starting to get worried.

 _"Where could Yugi be? It's not like him to just 'vanish'" Yami thought._

After a few minutes which felt like forever, Yami found the door out. He pulled the knob and walked out of his soul room. Then he walked over to Yugi's door and knocked. "Yugi? Are you there?" he called out. No one answered. Yami decided to open the door; however, it was locked. He pulled harder and began to yank on the door, but it never budged.

 **"Trying to break into my home?"** said a familiar voice.

Yami jumped in surprise, startled by the sudden "guest." He turned around and froze when he saw… he saw…

Yugi.

 **"Did you miss me?"** asked Yugi sarcastically with a large smirk on his face.

"W-what? Yugi! H-how did you get here?" Yami asked, trembling with fear.

 **"Let's say I decided to visit old friends"** Yugi answered coldly.

"W-where have you been, Yugi?"

 **"Places."** Yugi replied, his eyes glowing with evil.

Yami's eyes trailed down to Yugi's arm, which had small drops of blood running down onto his hand, where he held a huge knife. Yami's eyes widened ever so hugely, and started to hyperventilate.

 **"What? You scared of this 'little' knife**?" teased Yugi with an evil grin.

Yami stood there, petrified, not moving.

 **"It's play time, Yami.** " said Yugi, followed by malicious and sadistic laughter.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Tea, I'm getting' real worried 'bout Yugi. He's been missin' for two years!" said Joey.

"Well, we've never heard from him or even a small sign. I don't think he'll ever come back to us." stated Tea.

"Yeah, he's probably dead or he just forgot about us." said Tristan.

Their conversation was interupted when Marik came running up to them behind them.

 **"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN YUGI HE HASN'T BEEN HERE FOR OVER TWO YEARS AND I'M TRYING TO TURN HIM INTO MY MINDSLAVE?!"** wailed Marik, swinging his arms all over the air.

Tea stared at him, while Joey responded, "Uh, no."

"Oh." said Marik.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

 **"How do you feel, Yami?"**

"Huh? W-what's happening? Who's there?"

 **"It's me, Yugi. How are you?"**

"Oh, well I'm doing fine."

 **"Good."** said Yugi, grinning darkly. He walked closer and closer to Yami.

"Uh, Yugi, what are you- AHHH-"

Yami's words were cut off… by Yugi.

Literally.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well peeps, the new banlist is here." called Joey.

"My deck is useless now!" wailed Tea.

"Tea, your deck was always useless."

"Oh, yeah."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

 **"Oh my this is fun!"** muttered Yugi.

The bloody knife had been stabbed into his soul room door, leaving a huge trail of blood slithering down the metal door. Meanwhile, Yami's head had been sliced off. His beheaded body laid on the ground in a thick pool of crimson blood.

 **"Better clean that up Yami,"** giggled Yugi. **"I think I'll keep his head for my collection."**

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Come on, Gaydar. Do your magic!" whispered Bakura to himself.

The Millenium Ring glowed up and began pointing toward a dark alley.

"Aha!"

Bakura began running swiftly toward the alley, bumping into everyone including Seto Kaiba.

"Watch it, you British jerk." he said rudely.

"Hey, I'm not British! I'm just gay."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Bakura continued running until he went into the dark alley. He observed the area. He didn't see anyone except Marik who was poking the walls and ground for treasure.

"Ugh. No one is here but Marik." he thought, frustrated. "Oh wait."

Suddenly, Bakura's thoughts were interupted when he blacked out. But he didn't black out. Bakura had been stuffed into a large bag, struggling and screaming inside, yelping to get out. Then the bag had been violently thrown into a small, black van which sped down the road. Who could of stuffed him anyways?

Well, it was Yugi.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

 **"Bakura? Bakura, wake up! Please, you are in danger!"**

"Huh? I-I can't see. W-w-where am I?" Bakura groaned softly.

 **"HELL!"** screeched Yugi as he drew out a giant knife and stabbed it into Bakura's heart, all in a split second. Soon, Yugi had started laughing uncontrollably.

YGPYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destroy Joey's life points now!" commanded Kaiba.

"NYEEEEEEEH!" cried Joey.

"Joey! Don't lose hope! You can-"

"Shut up, Tea." said Tristan.

Joey fell onto the ground, sweating all over his face.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

 **"Hmm... Who should I play with next?"** thought Yugi as he walked out of Bakura's murder place.

He walked out to see Kaiba and Joey dueling, Kaiba with his signature Blue Eyes and Joey with nothing on the field.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Joey slowly got up, moaning. He limped away from the duel, trying to get back on his balance. With his head turned down, he soon saw a pair of black sneakers.

"Oh oops, sorry. I'll just go arou-"

He froze when he looked up at who the person was.


End file.
